A Demons' Tail
by GamerLover1001
Summary: Rin, Yukio, and Shura all find themselves in a new, different world. Can they get back to their world? Will they be able to save Rin? (Real world crossover) (I'm not going to continue this)
1. Chapter 1

' _Blah'= thoughts_

"blah"= talking and narration

 **A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I don't know what happened. Anyways, I know people probably won't ready this but... I'm putting it on here anyways, and if you do read it, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

 **A Demons' Tail**

 **Chapter 1: Where am I?**

He was numb. He couldn't feel anything. Everything was blurry. Suddenly, he felt a weak warmth, and reached out to it but no matter how far he reached; he could never get to that warmth that was just out of fingers length.

The warmth grew warmer and warmer, until it was a burning sensation, and he could finally grasp it.

* * *

Rin opened his eyes. He felt pain and wished he felt the dullness he had felt a few seconds ago.

Something warm trickled down from his stomach but he couldn't say what it was.

Rin felt that he was on his right side, and someone shaking him, but that was all. What the person said was blurred out, like he was underwater.

"Rin! Get up!" Someone yelled and Rin had barely heard them. He tried to force his hearing to work, but failed miserably. His vision was still blurry so all he could see was dull blurred colors and something making it look as if he was seeing through a screen with fogged up glass.

He suddenly felt a shot of pain come from his tail. Someone was touching it. Without hesitation he let instinct take over and his tail shot at whoever had touched it.

"Rin!" The voice spoke again, but Rin couldn't make out who it was. It still felt like he was underwater and he still couldn't see.

Someone was shaking him again, and he forced himself to try and blink the blurriness away and it worked. Slowly, but it worked.

Once his vision was cleared he looked to who had touched his tail and saw that his younger twin brother had barely dodged the bone crushing hit from his tail.

Rin let his tail lay limp on the ground as he stared at his brother, eyes dull.

"Rin?" He asked looking at the older of the Okumura brothers. Rin wanted to reply, but he couldn't. He just couldn't find his voice. Exhaustion had suddenly flowed over Rin and it seemed like a chore to just keep his eyes open.

"Is he okay?" Another voice asked as they were obviously trying to hold back their concern and fear but failed.

"I'm not sure," Yukio replied as he stared at his older twin brother.

Yukio carefully rolled Rin onto his back and cut his shirt to look at his wound. There was a stab wound in his stomach that passed straight through where someone had stabbed him.

Rin had closed his eyes, giving into the exhaustion. He couldn't stay awake anymore. His eyelids felt like one-thousand bricks and he couldn't keep them open for much longer and closed his eyes as he lost consciousness.

* * *

The pain was better and it felt of a dull ache now.

Rin forced his eyes open. He looked to his right and saw Yukio staring at him with worry.

"Nii-san?" He asked staring down at Rin.

Rin let out a small groan of pain as a small shot of pain had run down his tail.

"Your flames healed your wound a tiny bit, barely even at all,"

Rin sat up ignoring the pain that shot through his stomach like a bullet. His tail curled but no one seemed to notice.

"Do you remember what happened?" A new voice asked. Rin turned his head and saw Shura staring at him with a bored expression.

"A little," Rin replied thinking back to what had happened. A stranger had appeared but it didn't look human. It did have a human body and all, but there were differences. The human-or whatever it was- had horns, fangs, claws, and even a tail. It had taken a sword and stabbed him straight through the stomach and then created a bright light and after that, Rin didn't know.

"Well, it seems that we've been teleported to another place by the looks of it," Yukio stated. Rin looked around and took in the surroundings. They were, in fact, in a different place than their original world. There were tall buildings and all, but it looked more modern.

The city was full of people and cars.

"Where are we?" Rin asked with confusion.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find out, quickly." Yukio stated as he helped Rin to his feet.

Another dull shot of pain passed through his tail and Rin visibly winced.

"Are you okay?" Yukoi asked noticing Rin's tail curl inward.

"Yeah, my tail only hurts a little," Rin replied. He moved his tail in front of his face so he could look at it and stared in slight horror at what he saw.

There was a silver thing stuck around the tip but the thing is, it had spikes that dug deep into the black-blue appendage. Blood slowly dripped from the blood matted tip onto the ground.

Another shot of pain ran through his tail and this time it was enough to make Rin grunt in pain.

"I tried to take care of that, but every time I tried you would either almost kill me with your tail, or it would just get deeper." Yukio said after he let Rin take in what had happened to his pore tail.

"W-where did this come from?" Rin asked after slowly letting his tail fall back behind him.

"I'm not sure. Shura and I had found you lying on the ground like that," Yukio replied.

"I don't know what happened to yew, but it looks pretty bad," Shura said when Rin turned to her.

"We're going to have to walk through the crowd, aren't we…?" Rin said dully as he stared at the mob of people that took no notice of them.

"I'm afraid so," Yukio replied with a sympathetic look as he glanced at his brothers tail.

Rin let out a dull sigh as he curled his tail under his shirt making sure no one saw it.

"We need to find help and fast before your tail get's infected," Yukio warned.

"What happens then?" Rin asked a little concerned.

"Just hope it doesn't," Yukio replied, not looking at the oldest of the Okumura brothers.

The three then headed out into the mob of people. Yukio made sure that no one touched Rin. Once in a while someone would and Shura would yell at him while Rin held back a cry of pain as it was always his tail they hit when they bumped into him.

* * *

Hours had passed of walking around and Rin had had just about enough of people running into his pore blue-black tail.

"Can we have a break?" Rin asked with irritation.

"But we've barely been walking for-"

Yukio cut into Shura's ranting. "Shura, keep in mind that people keep running into his tail," He whispered.

"Fine…" She grumbled with annoyance.

The three pulled away from the mob of people and made their way to a gas station. It was dark out but there were still people everywhere.

Rin sat on one of the benches in exhaustion. He made sure no one was around and let his tail come from underneath his shirt and hang limply as he rest his chin on his arms.

"I'm going to check the area, Shura you come with me since I know you'll bother Rin," Yukio said as he stood up.

"Fine…" Shura grumbled again and stood up following Yukio.

Rin was a little surprised that Shura had agreed to go with Yukio without an argument but pushed the thought away.

Rin closed his eyes and failed to notice a presence running up to him or the calling of a mother to their child.

A few seconds later and all Rin could feel was pain flaming throughout his body.

Someone was touching his tail, again.

Rin let out a cry of pain as his head shot up. He quickly turned around and stared at the little girl who had touched his tail. She had blood on her hands. _His_ blood.

"Kiki! Get back here!" A mother called to the little girl apparently named Kiki but the little girl didn't budge. She only stared at Rin's tail.

Rin let out an annoyed growl but then heard his brother and Shura calling.

The little girl let out a giggle as she reached for Rin's tail and actually managed to touch it, probably because Rin was in so much pain, he could barely move his tail.

Rin let out another weak cry. Yukio and Shura had gotten there, but so did the mother.

"Hey little girl, could yew let go of his tail before he-" Shura was cut off once again as the mother yelled.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that you hooker!" She screamed.

"Hooker? Who yew callin' hooker?" Shura yelled back.

The two were in an argument, the mother forgetting all about her daughter running off that she didn't notice her reach for Rin's tail yet again and grab it.

Rin grit his teeth. His instincts kicked in but he was to tired that his tail only weakly twitched once, and fell limp.

Yukio noticed and looked over to Rin and noticed his brother's face was pale and looked at his stomach and saw that his wounds were probably reopened.

Yukio looked over to the girl who was playing around with Rin's tail excitement buzzing off of her like a tornado.

"Shut the hell up yew overprotective mom!" Shura yelled with anger flaring off of her.

"Then don't talk to my daughter like that!" The woman screamed back.

Yukio looked back at his brother and noticed he was losing consciousness. Yukio walked over to the girl and stared down at her with a calm expression.

Rin had had about enough. The yelling. The screaming. The girl playing with his tail. He had had _enough._ He let his instincts kick in and in one final attempt, freed his tail and let it quickly swing at the little girl.

Yukio pulled her out of the way just at the blue-black appendage was going to back her skull in.

"I would like you to not touch his tail anymore. Do you understand?" Yukio asked calmly but firmly.

"No!" The girl screamed.

"Don't touch her!" The mother yelled seeing Yukio talking to her. Yukio looked up and noticed the mother didn't look all that old. Probably sixteen, maybe seventeen at the most.

"Then tell your daughter not to touch my brother's tail!" Yukio yelled letting his anger out.

Rin weakly looked at his brothers' face and noticed that he was serious. Yukio walked over to Rin and sat next to him. He then put a hand on his forehead and felt that his older twin brother was burning up.

"Hey, what's going on?" A new voice asked as they walked over and stared at the group.

"This bitch here is callin' me a hooker!" Shura yelled before anyone could say anything.

"You mean my sister?" The stranger asked with confusion staring at Shura and then the woman with confusion.

"Oh, so this is yewr sister?" Shura said with venom laced words.

"Yeah, she was stupid enough to have a daughter at fifteen years old," The new woman said with annoyance.

Anyone failed to notice Rin except for Yukio who was trying to stop the bleeding but didn't get anywhere.

"Hey, is your friend okay?" The new stranger said motioning over to Rin and Yukio.

"Oh shit!" Shura yelled noticing that Rin wasn't responding to Yukio and his tail was handing limply.

"Oh, and um, why does he have a tail?"

"Long story okay?" Shura replied with annoyance using the annoyance to hide her worry.

"Can you help?" Yukio asked suddenly as he looked up. His eyes shown pure worry and they seemed to be pleading the stranger.

"U-um… I g-guess, but we would have to go home…" She replied, stuttering a little.

"So then yew'll help?" Shura asked putting her hands on her hips.

"S-sure…" The stranger replied after a brief pause.

"Okay then, show us yewr house," Shura said staring at the stranger.

"I'll lead you to my car," She said and eyed her sister.

"Come on Kiki. Your aunt is being stupid enough to help these people," The sister with a daughter said with disgust as she walked away to her own car.

"Don't mind her," The other sister said after her sister was out of earshot.

"Come on Yukio, bring Rin," Shura said turning around and saw that Yukio had Put Rin on his back.

The three then followed the newfound stranger to her car hoping that she could help and it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? What did you think about that? I don't think anyone will ready this but, whatever. If you do and if you want, you can leave a reply but you don't have to if you don't want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

' _Blah'= thoughts_

"blah"= talking and narration

 **A Demons' Tail**

 **Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think anyone would read this!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

 **Chapter 2: The Kisaki Family**

The stranger had shown the two to her car and they all got in. Yukio had Rin lean on him as he was weak, real weak.

"It won't take long, we'll be there shortly," The stranger said as she pulled out from the gas station and drove. Yukio kept his hands on Rin's stomach.

"Shura, how's his tail?" He asked after a few seconds.

"It aint' lookin' to good," She replied as she stared at the matted fur, sticky with blood.

* * *

A few minutes had passed but the stranger was soon pulling into the long driveway of her home. They were clearly rich since they lived in a huge mansion.

"We're here," She said as she parked and got out. Yukio opened the door as well as Shura and they both got out. Yukio put Rin on his back and they all walked over one of the many doors in the huge mansion. The stranger held it open and let Yukio and Shura go inside before going inside and closing the door behind her.

She then lead them to one of the rooms and had Yukio put Rin down on a bed as the stranger went to go get the supplies she would need.

When she came back she got down to business as well as Yukio.

"I'll help. He can't have half the stuff people use," Yukio explained why and how Rin was a demon but he left out the part about being Satan's son. The stranger didn't seem scared at all. No. She seemed interested.

They then started to dress Rin's wounds. Once they were done, Yukio let out a sigh of relief.

"We never really did introduce ourselves," The stranger stated awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Yukio Okumura and that's Shura over there," Yukio stated pointing over to where Shura leaned on a wall, "and the one you helped save is my older twin brother Rin Okumura."

"I'm Hikara Kisaki," The stranger now known as Hikara replied with a small smile.

"I'll go tell mom that you guys are staying for however long you want," She said as she stood up and left.

They had managed to get Rin's tail to stop bleeding, but that silver spiky thing was still on it.

"What are we going to do?" Yukio asked after a few moments of silence.

"What do yew mean?" Shura asked staring at Yukio with a blank expression.

"This clearly isn't our world," Yukio stated in irritation.

"I dunno." Shura said simply.

Yukio mentally rolled his eyes and looked back to his unconscious brother. His face was pale and his tail was slightly twitching but every time it would twitch, he would have to stop a few seconds as if it caused him major pain just to even twitch it. It probably _did_ cause him major pain and Yukio decided to leave his brothers tail alone.

* * *

The stranger known as Hikara walked down the hall to her mothers' room. Her mother had a day off and her father was currently working. Her father worked as a surgery doctor and her mother worked as an eye doctor but didn't have emergency calls like her father did. Hikara was studying veterinarian things because she wanted to become a vet. She was also studying to become a doctor, like her father, just in case she changed her mind. That's how she could help a little with Rin.

Hikara knocked on her mothers' door and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Um, its me, Hikara," Hikara called to her mother. She waited a few more seconds before the door opened.

"Yes?" Her mother said with a calm expression.

"Uh, well, I have some news." Hikara stated awkwardly. Even though she didn't look it, Hikara was actually pretty shy, even around her mother.

"Well, go on sweetie I don't have all day," Her mother said with slight irritation, a fake smile obvious on her face.

"Well, I found these three people next to the gas station and they needed help so I brought them here and helped them… the thing is…" Hikara's voice trailed off, not sure if she should say this or not.

Crying could be heard in the background of her mothers' room. There was a two year old sitting on her bed.

"Yeah?" The mother said with more annoyance.

"One of them is, well, a half demon…" Hikara was cut off by her mother's frantic yelling.

"What!? You helped save a _demon?_ What were you thinking! How could you think so stupidly!?" Her mother yelled with anger.

"He isn't bad though!" Hikara yelled back in defense. Never had she yelled at her mother. _Never._

"Do what you want then I don't have time for this, just, keep an eye on him, and keep him away from me." The mother said before retreating back into her room and slamming the door in Hikara's face.

Hikara walked away ignoring the fact that her mother probably hated her now. Of course she was never the favorite, but now? Her mother hated her.

* * *

There was a soft groan and Yukio was quickly alert. He looked down at his brother and noticed that he had his eyes opened.

"Nii-san?" Yukio asked getting Rin's attention.

"W-where are w-we?" Rin stuttered out.

"Someone helped us, we are at her house, more like a mansion." Yukio answered.

Rin shut his eyes with pain as his tail froze.

"You okay?" Yukio asked with worry noticing the change.

"N-no… My tail hurts like hell…" Rin muttered out.

"We couldn't get the thing off of your tail," Yukio said quietly eyeing his brother's limp tail.

"That's okay," Rin replied weakly as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yew should probably get some more sleep," Shura said walking over to the two.

Rin looked at Shura with dull tired eyes.

"I'm talkin' to you," Shura said with annoyance.

"Calm down Shura," Yukio said looking at the flame colored haired woman.

"Fine fine, but don't forget to sleep ya good for nothin' candle!" Shura said walking back over to her corner mumbling to herself.

* * *

Morning came along and Yukio was the first to wake up. He sat in silence keeping an eye over the oldest of the Okumura brothers.

Rin let out a painful grunt as he forced his eyes open. He felt someone staring at him so he turned his head and stared at his younger twin brother.

"How do you feel?" He asked putting a cold hand on Rin's burning forehead.

"The same as last night," Rin stated as he let his brother keep his hand on his forehead a few more seconds before he pulled it away.

"I'm going to have to check your tail and make sure it isn't bleeding," Yukio said with sympathy.

Rin let out a grunt and slowly moved his tail over to Yukio, pausing a few times as the pain became unbearable.

Yukio ran his hands through his older twin brother's tail, making sure he didn't irritate his brother anymore than he should be. When Yukio got to the tip of the black-blue appendage he pushed down and Rin let out a low warning growl and Yukio quickly removed his hands from his brothers tail knowing that if he didn't soon, he possibly wouldn't have a head.

"W-when are you going to get this thing off?" Rin asked moving his tail away from his brother a little too quickly.

"I'm not sure," Yukio replied honestly.

Rin let out a small sigh before closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

* * *

It was latter that day that Rin woke up and saw that Shura was gone. He felt a lot better knowing that his flames had healed a lot of his stab wound. If he was correct, which he was, he would only have a small scratch on his stomach.

Yukio, noticing his brother being awake, quickly took action.

"How do you feel now?" He asked with a small smile knowing the answer.

"A lot better, but my tail still hurts," Rin replied sitting up and letting his brother cut off the bandages and gave Rin his shirt.

Hikara washed it and fixed it for you," Yukio stated as Rin put his shirt on.

"Who?" Rin asked with confusion.

"The girl that helped us," Yukio stated. Rin only nodded as he stood up.

"The family already knows that your half demon, so you don't have to hide your tail." Yukio said noticing that Rin was getting ready to hide his tail under his shirt.

"Well that's a relief," Rin stated with a small smile.

"Where's Shura?" He asked looking around the room.

"I-" Yukio was cut off as there was a loud bang downstairs and yelling and screaming.

"And there's your explanation…" Yukio said with a face palm.

Rin rolled his eyes as the two twins made their way out of the room and down the stairs, Yukio glancing at the older of the Okumura brothers to make sure that Rin was okay.

When they got down the stairs they saw Shura dodging the things that was thrown at her like a shoe and a cardboard box along with an apple and a potato.

"Uh…" Was all Rin could say as he stared at the two with confusion.

"Why do yew keep callin' me a hooker!?" Shura yelled jumping over a rolling soccer ball.  
"Hmm… Lets see… Your dressed like one!" The other person screamed as she threw a tomato at Shura who skillfully dodged.

"Can't you two get along? What's going on anyways?" Rin asked watching as Shura dodged another shoe that was aimed at her face.

"Don't ask me," Yukio responded rolling his eyes as Shura was almost hit with an apple and then almost tripped over a baseball bat.

"Will everyone quiet down!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned to see a guy that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen glaring at everyone.

"Okay, we may as well introduce ourselves," Someone else said with an annoyed tone.

"Hikara told us about you, so all we need to do is introduce ourselves," Another said with a small smile.

"My name is Kiyo," The one that looked annoyed said lamely.

"My name is Kisibo," The one that yelled stated as he was still glaring at everyone.

"My name is Liri," The nice girl said with the same smile.

"How many little kids are there?" Rin asked with uncertainty as his tail slightly twitched, Yukio noticing the stiffness as it suddenly froze.

"About five or six and when cousins are over, about ten," Kisibo replied dully as he stared at Rin and then looked at his tail.

Rin shifted uncomfortably and he had to force his tail not to twitch because if it did it would cause him major pain because of the silver thing around it.

"The cousins will be over in about an hour, and then we will all go to the park, including you," Kisibo said after a few seconds of staring at Rin's tail and glaring at Rin as he said that.

' _What did I do to you?'_ Rin thought with confusion.

* * *

An hour had passed an then five minutes until the doorbell rang and Rin's sensitive demon ears picked up screams and squeals of excitement outside the door and parents shushing their kids.

Rin sat on the couch as he listened as the door was opened. A few words were exchanged before the kids came running through the house like a stampede.

They ran through the living room before the leader abruptly stopped causing all of the other kids to run into him.

"Why'd you stop!?" One kid yelled with annoyance.

"That guy has a tail." The leader said evilly as he eyed Rin's pore abused blue-black appendage.

"Let's get it!" Another screeched and they all lunged at Rin and his pore abused tail.

Rin struggled to try and get free but the kids all lay on top of him. There turned out to be twenty kids on top of him trying to get his helplessly flailing black-blue appendage.

Rin could feel fingers brush his very sensitive tail and the spikes from the silver thing twisting and digging even deeper causing it to bleed a little.

Rin struggled harder hoping that Yukio would come and rescue him before one of these grabby little snot nosed brats could grab his tail. That didn't work out so well.

One of them managed to grab his pore tail and boy did he had a strong ass grip.

Rin let out a small whimper but the kids didn't care.

Rin suddenly heard footsteps and an annoyed sigh. He recognized that sigh. It was his brother. Hopefully Rin would be saved.

A few seconds later Yukio looked over and saw the huge swarm of kids on top of something and out of curiosity, he walked over to see what was going on.

Rin looked up and saw Yukio walked over in front of the couch. Yukio looked at the kids and spotted that one holding Rin's tail and looked like the blue-black appendage was going to bash the kids head in. That or it would break.

"Let go!" Yukio yelled grabbing the kids hand and managed to pry his hand open and helped Rin get the kids off of him, except Yukio did almost all of it. No wait, scratch that. Yukio did all of it.

When all of the kids were off of Rin, they pulled faces and Yukio, and ran off pestering Kiyo, asking him when they would go to the park.

Yukio sat next to his older twin brother as he helped him sit up but Rin tensed and his tail froze.

Yukio took notice of the now limp blue-black appendage. He lifted it in delicate hands and gave it a once over. He managed to stop the small bleeding the kids had caused when someone yelled from the front door.

"We are _all_ going to the park!" Kisibo yelled.

* * *

Rin sat on one of the benches at the park. He was forced to come along as well as Shura and Yukio even though they didn't live with the Kisaki family.

Rin sensed someone, actually, a whole mob of people running towards him and he opened his eyes and his head shot up as he saw almost every little kid at the park, including the Kisaki cousins, running at him.

Rin's only instinct was to run, so that's just what he did. Run away from the children.

Rin jumped onto the playground jungle gym thing. (you know, the one with all the stairs and slides and other things)

The kids ran up the stairs and climbed up the rock wall leading to whatever it is that had the slides and things. Rin was soon surrounded by all of the kids who wanted to touch his _very_ sensitive tail.

Rin jumped over the kids and ran around the playground, the kids quickly running after.

Sometimes Rin would have to run down the slides to get away with the kids hot on his tail. Litterally hot on his tail.

After about two hours of running Rin finally lost the thirty kids who were chasing him. He leaned against a tree, panting as his tail lay limply on the cool grass, blood oozing from the tip.

Rin heard footsteps and looked up to see Yukio walking towards him with a worried expression.

"Let me see your tail," He said but it was more like an order than Yukio asking. Yukio knew Rin was hesitant to let anyone-even if it was his brother- look at his tail but after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rin gave in and let his tail fall limply into Yukio's hand. Yukio was surprised at this. It seemed like Rin had a hard time with just _holding_ his tail up.

Yukio had paid close attention when he was stopping the bleeding, which took a while since the bleeding came from the spikes digging into Rin's tail tip.

Yukio noticed that anytime he would touch Rin's tail, Rin would visibly flinch. Yukio also noticed that Rin's tail was starting to get infected. Yukio grit his teeth noticing that it's only been a day and Rin's tail was _already_ infected. They needed to find help fast or…they could probably lose Rin, forever.

 **Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry if I got anything wrong, and I'm sorry if the characters are out of character, I don't think that made sense but whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

' _Blah'= thoughts and dreams_

"blah"= talking and narration

" _ **blah" = demons telepathically talking**_

 **"A/N" = A/N during story :3**

 **Authors Note:** Hello everybody! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been kinda busy. Thanks for reviewing and reading! All of you are amazing! I love you guys! :D And I'm so so so sorry for any misspelled words, I'll try to fix that and if I miss some, I'm really sorry. Again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while and I'm sorry for any misspelled words.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do NOT own Blue Exorcist

 **C** **hapter 3: Finding Help**

When the huge group had made it back home, Rin was practically forcing himself not to pass out right on the spot while the kids on the other hand were reaching for his limp black-blue appendage.

One grabbed Rin's tail and Rin only grit his teeth and cringed but Yukio noticed as Rin's expressions became more painful by the second as the kids kept messing with the abused tail.

Yukio had had about enough of this and when everyone was gone except for Rin and the kids, apparently since they were still entertained by Rin's tail. Shura was off somewhere probably looking for a bar or something while Yukio didn't know what the other family members were doing.

"LET GO!" Yukio yelled at the kids who jumped in surprise.

The kids were so scared they immediately let go of Rin's tail and looked up at Yukio, fear apparent in their scared wide eyes.

"If I see even one of you lay even a finger on his tail so help me you will regret it!" Yukio yelled and the kids ran off, screaming and almost pissing themselves.

Rin almost about passed out on the spot but Yukio caught him.

"I think you need some sleep," Yukio stated with worry as he helped his older twin up the stairs and into the room they shared sort of like back at the dorm but a little different.

Rin lay down in his bed and covered up with the blanket and was on his left side so his back was facing Yukio and instantly fell asleep.

Yukio stood there a few seconds, listening to his brothers breathing. It wasn't good. Rin's breathing was raspy and uneven as he was breathing through his mouth.

Yukio walked out of the room but turned off the light and closed the door before he left. Rin needed all the sleep he could get and his condition was getting worse by the minute.

* * *

It was around late morning that Rin woke up. Yukio watched his older twin eat, making sure that Rin was okay. When they were done eating they sat on the couch in the giant living room.

"Hey guys! I think I found someone who could help!" Rin jumped at the suddenly voice and Yukio just turned his head and stared at the excited Hikara.

"Who?" Yukio asked as Rin was still startled and his tail was bristling making it look twice its size.

"There's a guy named Hoshi Taiyo. People say that he's an expert with things like this and he works as a surgery veterinarian. **(A/N: Not sure if that's spelled right or if it's even real…)** "

"Do you know where he is now?" Rin asked calming down a little when Yukio put a shoulder on Rin's shoulder.

"There are rumors going around that he likes to hang out at public places like bars and stuff," Hikara replied. "He should be off work right now since he has Wednesday and Thursday off work and since it's Thursday, he should be at any of the places." She added quickly.

"We could go check it out," Yukio said in thought.

' _What if he tricks us though? What if he hurts Nii-san's tail? What then? What if he accidentally makes it worse?'_ Yukio thought.

Rin stayed silent not knowing what to say. A stranger touching his tail? That's ridiculous!

"We should start looking right away," Hikara said a little more quietly, looking at the floor.

"Sounds good." Yukio said as he stood up. Rin let out a small grunt but stood anyways and followed the two out the front door.

* * *

The three had checked the public parks and hadn't found him yet. Now they had to check the bars.

The three walked into one that had red lights turning the whole place red. People staggered around and played card games and drank beer and other stuff.

The three saw a lone guy sitting at the counter drinking what looked to be milk. They walked over and got the guys attention.

"Excuse me but are you by any chance Hoshi Taiyo?" Yukio asked noticing that Hikara wouldn't say anything.

"That's me, what of it?" The guy asked with a bored tone.

"Well, we need your help," Yukio said eyeing his brother and noticed that his tail was lowered as peopled stared at him.

"What do you need help with? A pet need surgery or something?" The guy asked looking at Yukio.

"Not exactly, but it's sort of like that except, he isn't a pet." Yukio replied awkwardly.

"Sorry kid but I don't do surgery on people," Hoshi said as he began to turn back to his milk.

"Could you just take a look?" Yukio asked quickly.

"At what?" Hoshi asked with slight irritation.

Rin hesitantly stepped forward and slowly raised his tail, not sure if this guy would harm it even more or just look at it.

"There's something around the tip that's infecting his tail and if it isn't taken off soon, well, let's just say it won't be good," Yukio replied, his voice trailing off.

Hoshi let out a sigh as he stared at Rin's black-blue tail.

"I guess I could try and do something to help," Hoshi said thinking as he stared at Rin's sensitive tail.

"Great…" Rin mumbled to himself.

"When can you help?" Yukio asked hopefully.

"Well, I work tomorrow and I'm busy today, I guess at night around nine or ten," Hoshi replied.

"Okay, thanks for helping." Yukio said with a smile as the three turned and left.

* * *

When they got back home Rin walked up the stairs and to his room and instantly collapsed on his bed.

Yukio sat on his bed across the room from Rin's and listened to Rin's breathing. It was worse than yesterday and it sounded like he was panting but it came in all raspy and uneven.

Rin's condition was worse already. Yukio bit his lip hoping that it wouldn't be too late, and Hoshi could save him before the infection got too serious.

* * *

The next day had come and gone to quickly for Rin and it seemed in only a few seconds it was already nine, the time Rin dreaded.

They all had gotten to the place where Hoshi worked, the Local Pet Hospital. They had been waiting for almost an hour. Rin was pacing back and forth; his tail twitching despite the major pain it sent Rin.

The doors finally opened and out walked Hoshi with a sigh when he saw Yukio and Rin but he didn't recognize the second person who was Shura.

Hikara had to do homework so Shura had to come along. It worked out to since Hikara couldn't do anything if something bad happened.

"Follow me," Hoshi said and lead Rin, Yukio, and Shura through the long halls until they got to a room. **(A/N: The pet hospital is sort of like an original hospital)**

"Sit on the bed and let me look at your tail," Hoshi replied as Rin sat on the bed. Hoshi walked over and Rin stared at Hoshi and then looked over at Yukio, his eyes reading 'Help me!' Yukio looked away. He couldn't bear to see his brothers' look.

Rin raised his tail and held it in the air, hesitating to let Hoshi look at it.

"Do you want me to help or not?" Hoshi asked with irritation.

"Sorry, his tail is just super sensitive," Yukio apologized for Rin. That was the least he could do for his brother.

Rin lowered his tail into Hoshi's hands and let him look at the fluffy tail tip matted with blood.

"This is going to take some time, but I could get it out," Hoshi stated after a few minutes.

"Thank you sir," Yukio said and a thankful sigh.

Shura stayed quiet, forcing herself not to snicker at Rin.

"Lay down on your back," Hoshi said and Rin did as he was told. "Since his tail is sensitive, you might have to hold him down."

Yukio and Shura nodded and walked over to Rin. Yukio held down Rin's arms while Shura held down his legs. Hoshi got his supplies ready before he began. He started by cutting the spikes from the circle and once that was one he carefully pulled the silver thing from the spikes that dug into Rin's tail tip and set it on a tray.

"Now the hard part," Hoshi mumbled as he got a scalpel and proceeded to cut the spikes from Rin's tail. Rin let out small whimpers when the scalpel cut into his sensitive black-blue tail. The pain worsened as Hoshi started to cut around the first spike. There were five spikes in all. This was going to hurt.

Rin let out a weak cry of pain and struggled against Yukio and Shura who was currently holding him down.

"Calm down!" Shura yelled almost losing her grip.

Rin shut his eyes and try and block out the pain but cried out again as Hoshi tried removing the spike.

"That it, just keep him down," Hoshi replied setting the spike next to the silver circle thing.

* * *

Hours had passed and Hoshi had just removed the last spike. Rin was too exhausted to react to anything.

Yukio helped Hoshi apply the medicines to the tip of Rin's tail and when that was done Yukio wrapped the tip of the blue-black appendage with bandages. Yukio sat up straight and gently lay Rin's tail on the bed.

"Thanks for all your help. How much do you want?" Yukio asked.

"Oh, you're welcome, and I really don't want anything. It's okay," Hoshi replied with a small smile.

Yukio gave a tiny nod before picking up Rin and putting him on his back.

"Well, we may or may not see each other again but, thanks!" Yukio thanked Hoshi one last time before leaving the hospital.

"Y-Yukio... I d-don't f-feel t-to…g-good…" Rin said weakly, with his chin resting on Yukio's shoulder.

"Rin what's wrong?" Yukio asked with worry.

"I d-don't…know… I d-don't feel t-to well…" Rin replied. His voice came in weak rasps that were uneven.

"Hang on Rin, we're almost there," Shura said, worry apparent in her voice.

Rin couldn't stay awake much longer. He was losing consciousness, and fast. Rin finally let the blackness overcome him as he closed his eyes falling unconscious.

* * *

Yukio sat in a chair next to Rin's bed. Rin grit his teeth and breathed in sharp weak raspy uneven gasps of breath. Sweat coated his face and his tail lay limp on the bed. He kept an eye on the oldest of the Okumura brothers. Sweat coated Rin's face and his face was a little pail except for the redness on his cheeks.

' _Please be okay Nii-san…'_ Yukio thought as he sat there, quietly, hoping that his brother was okay. Wishing that they weren't too late, and wishing that Rin's tail didn't have an infection.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So? What did you think? I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed and doesn't have a lot of detail. I didn't get to your reviews after being almost done with this chapter, sorry. I promise to try and add more detail in the next chapter though, and I guess I could try explaining things like where the silver thing around Rin's tail came from and what's going to happen to Rin and how are they going to get back home. Stuff like that. Anyways, I left my idea in another story but put a review if you want me to tell you guys my idea in the next chapter. See ya! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to my story. I have something important to say at the end so make sure you read that if you don't read the A/N's.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

 **A Demons' Tail**

 **Chapter 4: Slow Recovery**

A few hours had passed since Yukio, Shura, and Rin had gotten back to Hikara's house and Rin hadn't woken up. His tail was still bandaged and Yukio didn't want to check since he knew that it would cause Rin pain. But he knew that he had to, to see if Rin had any infection.

"Hey, Yukio," Shura said walking into the room and standing next to Yukio who sat in a chair next to Rin's bed. "Just check for an infection already."

"But I don't want to cause Nii-san any more pain," Yukio argued and Shura let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She knelt down next to the bed and looked Rin's tail over.

"Fine. If you won't do it I will." Shura said as she reached for Rin's tail but Yukio stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"No!" Yukio yelled and Shura just stared at him.

"Why not?"

Yukio looked at the floor and let go of Shura's wrist. "I just…I just don't want to see Nii-san in anymore pain."

Shura's eyes softened as she gave Yukio a reassuring look. "Don't worry four-eyes, I'll be careful.

Yukio only nodded and looked up at his brothers' pale face. Rin looked worse than before and his fever had grown.

Shura carefully reached over to Rin's tail tip and grabbed a pair of scissors that was close by, for some reason. She then carefully cut off the bandage around his tail tip and made sure not to cut any fur. She then set the bandages and scissors and sucked in a sharp breath.

Yukio's eyes widened when he saw Rin's tail tip. It was infected. It already was, but this was worse.

"Shit, this is bad…" Yukio muttered as he studied Rin's tail. Since the tail of a demon was their weakness, Rin was in danger. "If this doesn't get better soon then Nii-san will…"

"I don't think that he's gonna let that happen," Shura said standing up and moving out of the way so Yukio could bandage Rin's tail again. "He's too stubborn to die. Don't worry about him."

* * *

Rin opened his eyes but instantly shut them again since the light was too bright for his liking. He wanted to sleep more but no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to fall back asleep. His tail was in too much pain and his stomach was bothering him again.

"Nii-san?" Yukio asked and Rin forced his eyes open again. He looked over and saw Yukio sitting in a chair by his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a truck." Rin muttered as he carefully sat up. He looked down at his tail and saw that the tip was bandaged.

"Well, I have news but I don't think you're going to like it." Yukio said after a few seconds of silence. Rin looked over at Yukio waiting for him to explain. "Well, Shura and I were looking at your tail a few hours ago, and it's worse than before. The infection has grown and if it gets worse you could lose your life."

Rin just stared at Yukio. 'How could this happen?' He thought with a frown. 'What the hell does this person even want anyways? This is all just bullshit.'

"Don't worry Nii-san, I'm pretty sure that you'll be okay." Yukio said with a reassuring smile. "Don't let something like this take you down so easily."

Rin nodded and looked out the window and saw that it was the middle of the day. There was a knock at the door and Rin looked over to see Shura standing there leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"How are yew feeling candle?" She asked with a smirk.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Rin yelled as he glared at Shura. "But I'm feeling fine. Thanks for thinking about me."

"Whatever," Shura muttered with a scoff. "Just makin' sure that ya don't die on me. That would be troublesome."

"Like hell I will." Rin muttered as he continued to glare at Shura who was still smirking.

"Alright you two, calm down." Yukio said with a sweat drop. "Nii-san, try not to get riled up. Shura, don't provoke Nii-san."

"Whatever you say, mom." Shura teased as she left and Rin tried to hold back his snickering.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was so short. I have bad news though. I'm sorry to say that this was the last chapter of this story. I just lost interest in it and I forgot where this story was going since it's been such a long time since I've last updated. Again, I'm really sorry but this is the last chapter for this story. There won't be any continuation but I will think of another idea for this month. It _is_ Blue Exorcist month after all and I will try to have the new story up either today or tomorrow, I'm not sure. Anyways, I'm really sorry but thanks for reading!**


End file.
